New Kid on the Block
by MrWritingKid
Summary: This is the fixed version of what its like for a new kid on the knd block plz read and review so i know what to improve thank you


New Kid on the Block

By:MrWritingKid

A/N- This is my first story in what i anticipate to be a line please leave reviews good or bad criticism i am going to be a writer that will be creating new characters in with the old ones so please send reviews and hopefully you enjoy.

Code Name: New Kid on the Block

"Oh Numbuh One it feels so good to be out of school, we should probably get together tonight to make plans for our summer."

"I have to go to dinnah with my parents tonight Numbuh five but I'm sure we will have plenty of time for planning."

"Oh yes well i will see you later and enjoy your evening Numbuh One and remember be careful no matter what."

The next day Numbah Sixty-Seven crosses the path of Numbuh One, he quickly remembas what Numbuh Five had told him the night before about Numbuh One not hanging out because of plans with his parents and asks, "Numbuh One how was dinnah. "

Numbuh One replies in a very depressed voice "It was awwwwfffuuullll, My parents took me to dinner to tell me that there will be a new kid moving in down the road and they want me to make friends with her because her Mum works with them, and My Mum said that she will be terrified not knowing anyone."

Numbuh Sixty-Seven laughs and states " Its not as bad as it seems, new kids can be a intriguing and fun experience, don't worry about it I'm suwe you will like her."

Numbuh One, still down on himself says that it will be bad because his parents are going to make sure hes spending time with the new girl and that they will probably fuss when he hangs out with others.

Numbuh Sixty-Seven trying very hard not to laugh says to Numbuh One, "Maybe you can introduce us all to her then you do not have to worry about hanging out with just her."

Numbuh One brightened up and thanked Numbuh Sixty-Seven for thinking logically about the situation.

The day had come, the new girl was here and Numbuh One was at her front door with open arms. "Wow, you are funny looking,what are you doing at my house." the girl snickers as Numbuh One approaches her front porch.

"I am Numbuh One, as kids in the neighborhood call me, My Mum works with your Mum."

The girl laughs and gives a phony grin of false satisfaction to her mother.

Numbuh One notices that this girl is different.

"Shes a Brat!!!!!" Numbuh One says to all the kids on the block, "She is going to be so much trouble,I can already tell she will be difficult."

Numbuh One returns to the new girls house as of his Mums request later that evening. "Are you here to play with me?" the new girl ask Numbuh One.

"I was not looking at it as PLAYING but i am here to attend to your desperate needs of friendship." Numbuh One says not intentionally but sarcastic.

"I have no need for your friends i have plenty of my own friends!".

Numbuh One finishes up the small misunderstanding "Well my Mum wants me to get to know you and i will try my hardest."

The new girl sensing a weakness from Numbuh One pushes and says " Well you can be those two animals, now my animals are the leaders so do not try to cause problems!"

Numbuh One still feeling the girls severe case of selfishness plays along with her game. After about a half an hour of playing the game Numbuh One ask the new girl if she would like to meet the gang. The girl feeling a sense of a bit of acceptance from Numbuh One agrees.

"Hey gang" Numbuh One says as he enters the tree house. "I would like you to meet the new girl."

"Hi I Am Annie and i live here now."

"Annie, that is your name?" Numbuh Sixty-Seven says.

"Yes that is my name, but you all can call me Ann."

Numbuh One surprised that the new girl is getting along so well with the gang offers a kind of tour of the tree house.

Ann laughs and says "Who would want a tour of a tree house isn't that kind of pointless."

"No" Numbuh One says, "We spend a lot of time here if you will be spending time with us you will want to know your way around. First off this is Numbuh Four,

"Oh good i was beginning to think i moved into Boy ville."

"Aha" Numbuh Four says, " No there are plenty of girls here to."

"Good" says Ann and walks with Numbuh One through the tree house. " I think you have a nice tree house here" Ann says, "I didn't think i was going to like it here,Nor did i think i was going to like the kids in the neighborhood, I want to let you know I am going to like it here and wanted to say sorry for putting up a barrier when i met you."

Numbuh One now feeling the mutual sense of acceptance says to the new girl " We are glad to have you, Numbuh 422!"

Ann smiles and returns his favor, " I guess i am no longer the new girl?"

"You were only the new girl until you felt acceptance of us, you are now one of us."

Ann ran home to her mom after hanging out with the gang, " Mum MUUUUUMMMM, come down here please i have to tell you something."

"What do you need Ann i am unpacking."

Ann hugs her Mum, "Thank you Mum i love it here."

Ending Note- I am sorry for the inaccuracy of characters from the show please leave feedback to help me understand where i must correct my problems thank you.


End file.
